A Secret Life
by MoonShine4
Summary: Heero is marrying Relena- Isn't there something wrong with this picture? Read on to find out what happens. (Sry, I suck at sumaries. It's PG-13 for a reason.)
1. Tying The Knot or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters (don't worry, I'd never try to steal Relena!!!). However, I do own the characters that are not Gundam Wing's (you'll probably notice the difference unless you're not that big of a fan.)  
  
[A/N: Hope ya guys like it... not sure if you will though... Oh well. R&R Plz I wanna noe wut you guys think so I can be a better writer. Send flames if you want I thrive on them!! ;-)(Plz excuse my spelling)] Here we go;  
  
Chappie One: Tying the Knot or Not?  
  
"You don't look so happy," Trowa commented to Heero as he straightened his tie.  
  
Heero sighed and said, "I'm fine." trying not to let on to his feelings. He was happy, but confused In a few minutes he would marry Relena, get a house, have some kids, and be happy for the rest of his life. That's what I want, right? He thought. To have a few little tots running around our mansion? Whether he wanted that life or not, he did love Relena. Or at least he thought he loved Relena, but he still had some misgivings on going through with the whole thing. He felt as if there was something missing.  
  
*In Another Room*  
  
Relena was getting ready for the big event. She wore one of those overly-frilly dresses that only looks good on people like well, Relena. Little Miss Perfect Prep was written all over this chick... Just the type of person everyone and anyone would love to punch out, then stone with potatoes, and then take out a machete and... this is a PG-13 fic so we won't go into detail... So, anyway, Relena looked at her reflection in the mirror. Aren't I just perfect? She thought. I will be the most beautiful person there. No one will be able to take their eyes off of me. Then she smirked evilly as she thought of what she was about to accomplish.  
  
"Here is your veil, Miss Relena." a girl around the age of 17 said. She had dark brown hair and eyes that were sometimes blue and sometimes green. She looked too spirited to be serving a spoiled twit like Relena. [A/N: not to be biased or anything...]  
  
"Oh just call me Relena," was the gracious reply "Wait, no don't." was the quick retort. She sighed with content, "Adrianna, you'll never understand what it's like to have a giant sundae and your cherry on top."  
  
"You want ice-cream?"  
  
Relena almost fainted, "Good gracious, no! Ice-cream is way too fattening! What I meant was that your dreams will never come true. Or at least not all of them. Not to sound prude, but you are of lower stature you know."  
  
Lower stature my ass! The girl thought. I'm way better than this prissy pile of shit! But instead Adrianna simply said, "Oh." Hmm... Talking about ice-cream what's for lunch? Wait, this is a mission, focus!  
  
"Like I was saying, I cannot wait to marry my prince. He's the last thing I need."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss," the servant girl said innocently. "I'm not sure I understand your need for Master Heero."  
  
"Weel, you see," Relena smiled devilishly. "Heero really does have parents, they rule a country. They sent him away so he could be properly trained to rule their country. Don't you understand now?"  
  
"Oh yes! His father or mother must be a wonderful President!" She said playing the part of a 'stupid girl'. (not that there is such a thing)  
  
"No you simple girl," Relena growled losing what little patience she had to begin with. "His father is the King! Heero is a prince and soon will be King once his father suffers a most tragic and sudden death. And I will be crowned Queen."  
  
That's why she is marrying him. Adrianna thought. This the exact thing I needed to hear to fulfill my assignment!  
  
~Back to Heero's Room~  
  
Duo bounced in (literally). Heero looked at him in alarm, "You dumbass! This is a wedding!" Duo was wearing a bright orange tux and two ties, one around his neck and the othe around his head. Shortly after that an out of breath Wufei came running in. "Baka!" He exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. "Give me *gasp* back my *gasp* tie!" He snatched the tie off of Duo's head and put it on while muttering about injustices.  
  
"Common guys," Quatre said. (Magickally appearing out of nowhere land) "We gotta go it's gonna start soon."  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys I won't be long." The rest of the G- boys left. Heero thought about just leaving and taking up his old life again, but then what about Relena? It wouldn't be right to get cold feet now that it was their wedding day. He took one last look at himself as an unmarried man. Maybe I'm too young to get married... Too late now.  
  
He left the room and took a right, towards the room where he and Relena would be united as one. This won't be bad at all. Someone grabbed him and held him with the strength of a bear. His captor put a cloth over his mouth and nose. Heero struggled violently, but couldn't break free. The last thing He remembered seeing before blacking out were eyes that were an eerily bright green. They couldn't be normal human eyes, could they? Then the dark griped him. (as tightly as Ashley holding on to the last gummie worm...)  
Waddya think? Don't forget to Review!! (I'm not going to even start typing the second chapter until I get a few reviews!) 


	2. The Heeronapper

Disclaimer: As I have stated before I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. They are not mine. The new characters that have never even been heard of, before this, are mine.  
  
Thank you everyone- if anyone - who has read this story. If you do read it, plz R&R because I want to know how many people are even bothering to read my fiction. I got my first review earlier today and I am so excited!! (thanks starfall13!) Okay, so now I'll stop boring you people and get to the story.  
  
Chappie two: The Heero-napper  
  
'Adrianna' (AKA Kamikaze- you'll want to remember this*) was driving her black jeep down a highway. She looked over at her unconscious passenger. His head was bent forward as though he was peacefully taking a nap. Er, well, he kinda was in a way... let's just called it a forced nap. His chest rose and fell as he took breaths. ::So:: she thought, ::This is Heero Yuy, the King's son. Hmm... Not bad looking, most likely a snob. Doesn't matter though, all I have left to do is to get him to the drop off house. And that's the end, what a relief. Then I'll get another assignment and start all over again::  
  
After a few hours drive Kamikaze took an exit. She drove down a few roads before taking a road that turned into a forest. She finally made it to her destination after another half hour. Heero was still knocked out and would be for a few more hours. ZK-17 was what had done it, a non- harmful drug that would knock someone out for long periods of time. She had developed it herself. (A/N: very helpful if you ask me... Only if there was such a thing, I use it on my little hyper-active sister...)  
  
She got out of the jeep and walked up to a very small wooden house. In fact it barely deserved the title of a house. It was small enough to be called a shack. Kamikaze knocked on the door in a complicated pattern that would take months or even years to memorize. The door immediately opened; an old man looked out. His eyes lit up when he saw her standing there.  
  
"Do you have him?" He asked.  
  
Kamikaze only nodded and pointed at Heero. The man smiled, he obviously recognized Heero and wasn't alarmed that he was knocked out.  
  
"Our Heero." He whispered. "He'll be back home at last." The man signaled for two people to carry Heero inside the house not deserving of its title. He held Kamikaze's hands. "Thank you child." He said.  
  
"It's my job sir." was the reply.  
  
The man waved the comment away. "It doesn't matter, you've done a great service to your country. May the Gods watch over you and bless the path you take in life."  
  
She smiled at the man, he was shorter than he was 20 years ago, but none of his cheery spirit was gone. "You are too kind Dr. Y., but I must go now." It was a beautiful sunny day as Kamikaze climbed into her jeep and started off again towards HQ where she would receive her new mission. She thought about the man's last comment, about the Gods. She rolled her eyes, ::Gods? What are they anyway, but an old myth or legend that is getting old?:: The jeep's front wheels deflated when they went over two spikes strategically placed in the road. ::Those weren't there before...:: "Curse the Gods." She mumbled under her breath as she go out of the jeep to examine the wheels. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. The winds picked up as it started to down pour. ::Hmm... maybe I should re-think this whole Gods thing::  
  
Okay, you all know the deal, plz R&R and you'll see another chapter. I hope this one wasn't that bad... Sorry the Chaps are so short... I'm working on that. -MoonShine 


End file.
